


When You're Gone

by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight
Summary: Miwa and Alisa are on an overseas work trip together while Saeko is at home missing them.This is for Day 6 of HQ Girls Week: Distance
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020





	When You're Gone

After a full day of work, Saeko falls onto the couch in exhaustion. She’s been staying busy to distract herself from the fact that she is returning to an empty house. While Saeko understands her girlfriends can’t control where their work takes them and she’s happy for them, she can’t help missing them and wanting them to come home quickly. 

Most of the time, their schedules are staggered and it’s not often that they go on long work trips overseas. When this opportunity came to them, they all celebrated. As Saeko lays bonelessly on the couch, she doesn't feel like celebrating anymore. 

Usually at this time, Saeko would be cooking with either Miwa or Alisa watching and assisting. With just one mouth to feed, Saeko has leftovers in the fridge that she will heat up later. For now, she will scroll through her different social media accounts for updates on her friends’ lives. She likes a picture Akiteru posted of Tenma with a cat. 

After seeing that picture, Saeko starts thinking. Maybe they should get a cat. They’ve talked about getting a pet before, but didn’t start planning anything. She’ll need to bring it up to Alisa and Miwa. Once they get back, they can go to the animal shelter and look at the cats together. A cat will give Saeko some company during the times the other two are on trips. 

Saeko pulls up the local animal shelter’s website on her phone and starts looking through the profiles for the cats. She screenshots some to send to her girlfriends later, after she’s talked to them about it. 

She gets up from the couch and grabs the spray bottle to water their plants. All of them like to buy any plant they see while they are out, so their home is covered in plants. It’s nice to have and take care of them though. She thinks about how they will need to make sure these are pet friendly and in high places so they don’t get destroyed, if they end up getting a cat. 

A video call from Miwa pops up on her phone as she finishes watering the plants. She clicks accept and is immediately greeted by her girlfriends’ faces. 

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Miwa asks. She gets a hello from Alisa too. 

“Long day at work and I just finished watering the plants,” Saeko responds. “What are you guys doing?”

“Did you want to eat with us?” Miwa asks. “We finished a shoot and brought takeout back to our hotel room.” 

Alisa and Miwa lift up their takeout containers in view of the camera. 

“Yeah, let me heat up some leftovers,” Saeko says as she props her phone up against her reusable water bottle on the table. She grabs the food from the fridge, puts it on a plate, and sets it in the microwave. A few minutes later, the three are all eating together. 

“Everyone here has been so nice and we’ve been able to see so many cool places,” Alisa says at the end of a story about their day. “I hope we can travel here with you someday.”

“That’d be fun,” Saeko says with a grin. “No work, just us traveling together.”

“We need to plan something for next year,” Miwa says.

“Speaking of planning something,” Saeko pauses, “I think we should get a cat.”

“Saeko, that is the best sentence you have ever said to me,” Miwa says seriously.

“I fully support this idea,” Alisa says. “We’ll be home in a few days and then we can go look at cats!” 

“I’ll send you some of the ones I saw on the shelter’s site.” Saeko grabs her phone and sends the screenshots she took along with the link to the website. 

“Can we get all of them?” Miwa asks as she leaves the call screen briefly to look at the cat photos. 

“I want to say yes, but I think starting out with one cat would be a good idea,” Alisa answers. 

The Kageyama pout makes its way to Miwa’s face as she looks at Alisa. Saeko watching this transpire winces in sympathy and is glad she’s not on the receiving end of that look. If she was, she’d be on her way to get all the cats right now. 

To her credit, Alisa doesn’t falter. She has become immune to pouts with Lev as a younger brother. Her arms come around Miwa’s shoulders to pull her into a hug.

“Oh it’ll be alright, sweetheart. Whatever cat we get will be the cutest, most wonderful cat ever,” Alisa says in a voice that somehow sounds consoling and like she’s teasing Miwa. 

“We need it to be time to go home already,” Miwa says instead of responding to Alisa. “I want to go look at cats and I miss you Saeko.” 

“Agreed,” Alisa says with a nod before looking at Saeko on the screen. “Miss you too Saeko.” 

“I miss you both so much,” Saeko says. “I keep telling myself you’ll be home soon, counting down the days till your plane arrives.” 

The three talk some more until it’s time for them all to go to bed. Luckily on this overseas trip, the two are only one hour ahead of Saeko. When they are in vastly different time zones, it throws them all out of whack. There never seems like a right time for them to talk, losing sleep in favor of a few conversations with each other. It’s always worth the extra coffee in the morning. 

As they say goodbye to each other, they blow kisses to their phone cameras. Saeko takes her dishes to the sink to clean them before heading to their bedroom. After a shower and putting on pajamas, Saeko can be found curled in bed between the pillows that Miwa and Alisa use. They’ve lived together for years, been in a relationship for longer, and Saeko has grown used to sleeping in the arms of her girlfriends. So now, she leans against the pillow at her back, while hugging the other pillow to her chest.

Over the years, Saeko has taken small comforts whenever she misses her girlfriends. Their pillows, Alisa’s sweatshirt, Miwa’s sweatpants. She’ll turn on the TV and play cheesy romance movies even though she claims to hate them when Alisa and Miwa put them on during movie night. 

She knows Miwa and Alisa go through similar things. Saeko will think she’s lost a piece of clothing to only see it later in a Snapchat update from either of them. The sayings “sharing is caring” and “what’s mine is yours” can be heard between the three of them often. 

Her phone vibrates with an incoming text. It’s a picture of Alisa and Miwa smiling in their pajamas with the message “Goodnight, we love you!! <3” Face half hidden in the pillow, Saeko takes a selfie and sends it their way. “Love you too! Sleep well <3”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I can only do things from Saeko's perspective whoops, did not notice until I finished all my fics lol
> 
> let me know what you think !! or if you want to talk miwasaelisa i am always down
> 
> sky :)
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/skyrxca)


End file.
